Welcome To Vorkuta
by Either Tom Dick Or Harry
Summary: My first fan fic. Basically zombie's in vorkuta. p.s. if you havent noticed, im not very good at sumaries.
1. Chapter 1

_falling, the rope tied tightly to his belt still attached to the downed chopper. He didn't even see it coming…his vision turned red from the bang he received while being thrown out of the chopper. His vision still blurry, he heard men scream below him and twisted in the air. Needless to say, it was a bad idea. James screamed in fear as he plummeted to the ground, the cord now wound tightly across his chest. With a dull thud, he crashed to the ground. The wounded soldier tried blinking the trickling blood from his eyes, to no avail._

He gasped at the pain as it blossomed through his chest. James heard large creaks behind him and rolled onto his side to see the chopper hitting a dilapidated tower and crashing twenty feet away, blades still spinning at a frightening rate. He felt the cord tighten as it tugged him towards the chopper, god damn it! He thought to himself. The chord was wrapped around the bass of the blades, and was steadily pulling him towards them. The soldier cursed his bad luck and screamed for someone. No one answered. Fuck this. Damn his mission, damn his pilot! He couldn't even recall what caused the crash..he saw bodies around him, some of his fellow soldiers, others, rotting corpses. 7 feet from the blades he screamed for relief, and it came in an unlikely form. He looked up at his guardian angel, a bearded man in a pale, bloody yellow jacket and grey trousers holding a knife.

'Are you alright?' the man asked, sounding exhausted. 'Come with me. We don't have much time…' He said nervously, untying the ropes and putting the wounded soldiers arm over his shoulder.

He tried thanking the man, but couldn't find the strength. He looked around seeing some survivors dusting themselves off, picking up their discarded weapons and helping others. They entered one of the towers. Up close, his savior resembled a starved wolf, eyes glowing with a strange fervor James had seen before. It was the glean of a man who's living on his will to survive. James groaned in pain.

'What? Why the hurry?' James asked.

'I'll explain later, let's go.'

They entered a large room filled with seats and weapons, blood stained most of the walls.

'What's goin' on?'

'A fucking nightmare.' The man, a prisoner most likely, gasped. 'This place has been overrun for about a week now. thank god you buys got my message. what are you boys? Royal Marines?'

'SAS.' James replied bluntly. The blood clearing from his eyes. His whole body was pins and needles, except for his ribcage, that ached like a mother..James was pulled out of his train of thought as the man continued.

'Op40, well until i ended up here. we've wasted enough time, C'mon soldier, lets help out your buddies.' The american continued.

He pulled James shakily to his feet, and continued out the door. the wounded soldier spotted a sour, yet familiar face.

'Captain, status.' He growled, though he was glad his friend survived, there was no time to celebrate.

'The bloody pilot's are dead, the men are fucked, almost all wounded, 7 casualties, including the darling col.' The Captain, Bishop, spat. 'Oh, and here. I found it by the gate.' Bishop handed him his famas. He then proceeded to cock his commando while James checked his weapons condition.

'Mason.' the prisoner breifly shook hands with the sour-faced captain.

'I dont _fucking_ care who you are, prisoner, where are the wardens? eh? who sent the message?' Bishop looked around.

'It's a long story, I'll tell you boys once we've helped your men.' Mason answered, slighhtly offended.

The three men had a hard day's night ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who've made it to the end and enjoyed this..like at all, I'm talking to you, mom! :P please R&amp;R and i'll get to work on another chapter asap...feel free to write what you will in the reviews..<strong>

**p.s. i just had to mention that song..lame jokes FTW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, because i have nothing better to do than write atm..i decided to upload another chapter already..im such a good person :P ..i cant say that with a straight face! :P lame jokes FTW anyways ty to the few who reviewed lol**

* * *

><p>'The fuck is wrong with you!' James yelled, standing between the quarrelling men. 'You're going to get us all killed if you keep this shit up! Now, are you cowards? Or are you men!'<p>

'He almost got us killed! Why didn't you tell us what we were up against…good men died because of you!' Bishop glared at the starved American.

'I had no choice! You think anyone would've believed me! Would you have? An American operative imprisoned in a Russian hellhole with fucking zombies! You have no idea what they did to us! How they tortured us! There were god damn-' _Before we go any further (yes it's me..the author! Echo echo echo….lol anyway)its best to go back a couple of hours…_

'How many men have you got left lieutenant?' Mason asked nervously, eying the now setting sun.

'Twelve. Why? You've got some explaining to do.' James replied.

'Fine, but you're not going to like this..get your men inside..it's almost dark.' Mason ended ominously, walking away.

'Let's get inside, boys' James called to his men, pacing after the prisoner. Now inside, the various soldiers sat where they could, exhausted after the commands of the now seemingly insane prisoner, who forced them to use what they could from the chopper to bar doors.

'What's going on here?' Bishop asked rather bluntly, as Mason barred the various doors. Just as the words left his mouth, they heard a large thud, dust left the walls and the building shook, dislodging the hanging lamp-the only light source they had- and plunged the room into darkness.

The men in the room each spat curses, except for James, who was too exhausted to bother, plus, he still ached from the fall.

'Everyone! Quiet!' Mason whispered, 'If you see moving lights..don't get near..now quick! Upstairs!'

James calmly lit a cigarette and quietly cocked his famas, before following the disturbed man. He nudged Bishop and asked him what he thought of the situation.

'The man is bloody insane! How can we trust a word he says?' Bishop whispered indignantly.

'Calm down, mate, we'll sort this out…trust me, then.' The soldier patted his friend on the soldier, going two steps at a time.

Another thud, Mason crouches nervously, a wolfish glean in his eyes, he gripped his bloody, blunt prison knife and swayed side to side 'Come get me you little bitch, I know you're waitin' for me..'

'Mason. Who the hell are you talking to?'Bishop asked.

'Quiet, Captain.' James silenced him.

'Sorry _lieutenant_ Abbot.'

James took a drag from his cigarette and continued on. Crouching by Mason looking out the windows. All he could see were floating lights above the ground. what the hell are they? he thought to himself. With one final thud, the wall was broken, and the lights darted in, James could here hungry hissing and eery moaning from down the stairs. Along with various shouts of contact and burst's of fire. Mason grinned like a wolf..and ran upstairs, while Bishop accompinied James to the ground floor. He gasped in fear...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger...but an abvious one..i kno this one's short to but im really tired now and i wanted to get this over and get a rating gory enough for mature! :D no, i could never do that but none the less thanks for reading, thanks for inspiration certain authors..and R&amp;R plzz criticism is fine..lol cya<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's..im not gonna be doing much for a while..i dont think so anyway..school's started again and its a bitch this year..anyways..because of the 'tons' of reviews i decided to make a longer chapter for you guys...all will be revealed! plus..gore!**

* * *

><p>James gagged at the smell….it was like someone dropped a dead guy in sewage..he noticed his men suffered from the same effect. Their visage was even worse. Their faces horribly disfigured, some missing noses, ears, and eyes. Half the flesh and skin were torn from their faces, the yellow bone showing underneath. The abominations gums had rotted, and their teeth were a disgusting black and yellow…when they had any. The beasts groaned and rushed towards the closest man, he bellowed in fear as one clawed at him, hungrily biting his neck, spilling blood on the floor and walls around him. His comrades shouted in surprise raising their weapons and firing into the rapidly increasing crowd. James heard orders as he raised his own gun, he took a breath, aimed briefly and fired calmly into the rushing monsters. His men regrouped on the stairs, slowly moving up. They worked in perfect unison…immediately adapting to the situation. James could have sworn he heard demonic laughter emanating through the building as he slammed a new cartridge into his famas.<p>

"Pull back!" he ordered, as the zombies inevitably began to reach them. Bodies piled the floor, blood and organs making the ground slick and sticky at the same time. As his men reached the second floor, he saw Bishop cock a grenade and bounce it off a wall onto the horde from a safe distance. _Shitshitshitshitshit! Keep yourself together man!_ The lieutenant thought to himself as he saw his men gradually run out of ammo. Resorting to accurate bursts instead of the spray-and-pray tactics that they had been using. The nervous man cocked his own grenade with his teeth, while firing into the approaching crowd one handed..feeling ever so slightly badass as he did it. But changed his mind when he saw Bishop, chewing on a cigar, a bloody M60 and his commando strapped to his chest, held akimbo. Dropping both weapons to wield his python revolver, unsheathing his combat knife to stab one in the eye and fire into a second's mouth. His men were being demolished at this point..only five standing besides James and Bishop. He stepped forward's equipping his modified colt to place a few, accurate headshots before grabbing bishop by the shoulder and dragging him from the fray.

"Up the stairs, boys!" he bellowed, throwing grenades as he went up. _Where the hell is Mason!_ He thought nervously. Rushing forwards. He continued firing from his colt. One of the men in front of him..Thompson, fell to a zombie, screaming in horror as it slashed at him and bit his throat and chest. Blood sprayed at every angle, bathing him in the blood. James screamed in fury, emptying his clip into the demon's head, before kicking him aside.

"You're gonna be ok…don't worry soldier." James lied, keeping his face emotionless. He dragged the wounded man back, before carrying him up the stairs…the poor young man screamed in agony..crying for relief.

"Please..please help me. I don't want to die, sir!" He cried. They made it to the fourth floor, thankfully one with a large metal door. Bishop kicked it open to find Mason, working a sniper and simultaneously checking a computer. He turned around in surprise. Bishop roared at him in utter fury.

"The fuck are you doing here! Hiding like a little shit!" He questioned in anger.

"That's none of your fucking business Captain!" Mason replied angrily.

"Please..help me..I don't want to be one of them.." the wounded soldier cowered in fear.

"Can I see your gun, Lieutenant?" Mason asked, going to lock the door. James complied, handing him his sidearm. Something he regretted. Mason apologized briefly before he almost lazily raised it and fired, shooting Thompson through the head..silencing him.

"WHAT. THE FUCK!" James shouted in anger..mimicking his subordinate. Bishop rushed forward grabbing Mason by the neck attempting to disarm him. The American expertly countered, grabbing his arm and pushing him away.

"Why'd you just kill one of my men!" James questioned, "He could've made it!" though he knew it was a false hope.

"Once you're bitten..consider yourself dead..this isn't warfare..not how you know it." Mason answered depressed.

"What do you mean! What the hell are those!" Bishop asked

"Zombies." Mason answered briefly, before taking a seat. "Sit down." He ordered. They complied. "My name, is Alex Mason. I was port of an elite unit called Op40, before I was captured during a raid and dumped here. You see, Nazi's are still around..not officially but they are. They call themselves group 935. They experimented..to create super soldiers..the best of the best of the best. Needless to say..it didn't work quite well. They needed a secure facility to test it. Somewhere that could be easily quarantined if necessary. They picked here. They sent massive bribes to guards and official's. to attempt to create the perfect soldier. But..it spread, from prisoner to guard, just like this Russian said it would. The guy knew some people from this group..that's why he was dumped here..for 'betraying his country'" Mason spat. "Anyway..he escaped, it was a high-profile thing..I'm not sure if he made it out..but during the escape..a couple of their little experiments got out..see, he caused a riot. Big mistake. Now I'm probably the only one left. I snuck into the comm. Tower and sent a message, trying to get one to the US but…it didn't work. There's something..demonic about them..I don't know what.."

At this point Bishop stood up, walked towards him and hooked him right in the jaw, sending him to the floor. He shouted angrily.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled in Mason's face.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" James interrupted, standing between them. "You're gonna get us all killed if you keep this shit up! And im fucking tired of it! Now, are you cowards are are you men?" he asked

"He almost got us killed! Why didn't you tell us what we were up against..you got good men killed!" Bishop glared at the starved american.

"I had no choice! You think anyone would've believed me! Would you have? An American operative imprisoned in a russian hellwhole with goddamn zombies! You had no idea what they did to us! how they tortured us! There were goddamn fucking demons! Go to hell!" Mason ended, dismissing the angry brit.

"Look, we want out now, just like you..." James began. "Got a plan?"

Mason looked up and grinned that wolfish grin. "I might."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh, finally done :P lol ill see if i can get some more soon..thanks for reviewing..and i know i screwed up the timeline..it'll get just a bit more confusing but i promise thats it! :p TY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! lol feel free to R&amp;R lol..cya<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you, what, 5 viewers? ;) sorry i havent written in like a week, schools been a bitch. anyways, this one's a little shorter than the last but nonetheless hopefully equally satisfying...now that all's been sort-of-maybe-revealed you realize this is total crap and decide not to read this..no? GOOD read on!**

* * *

><p>"So that's your plan? You're sure it'll work?" James asked, nervously eying Mason, while barricading the door.<p>

"Screw the plan! Let's get out of here first!" Bishop interrupted angrily glaring at the American prisoner.

"Leave the door, follow me up the stairs, quick!" Alex shouted, running further up the tower two step's at a time. The British soldiers obliged, sprinting after him, leading to…

"Oh you've got to be joking! The roof!" Bishop shouted, "Fuck it doesn't matter, what's your plan mate?" they looked around him, they'd been hiding in that room for a couple of hours, the first signs of day were beginning to show.

"Look, I've set up cables connecting the building's, all we gotta do is rappel down them.." Mason answered as if the answer was simple.

"With what?" James asked, "Our hands?" Before he could get an answer, the door burst open, and the fleshless corpse of a prisoner shuffled out, limping towards them and moaning hungrily. Mason pounced on the monster, with an over-handed swing, sticking his knife in an eye, before the zombie could react, Mason retrieved his blade and booted it down the stairs.

"Use your gun's. Now!" He exclaimed nervously. James was the first to go, using his rifle to smoothly rappel him towards a smaller building's roof. His leg's swinging precariously over the gap. He landed with a roll, struggling to his feet in pain as he collided with the cement. The lieutenant retrieved his weapon, awaiting the other's. Mason was the next to go, using Bishop's pistol to rappel across. His landing was even worse than James', he slid across the ground, ass first. He briefly yelped in pain before dusting himself off and waiting for Bishop to cross. The door's on the other side opened, with zombie's pouring out from the exit. Bishop was taken unaware, he turned at the last moment, swinging his rifle at them, before emptying his clip on the crowd.

James panicked, before firing his own weapon. Bishop was handling himself well, but soon he'd be overwhelmed. They both began to panic as they neared him. Not wanting to lose space, he furiously fired into the monsters before rushing forward, stabbing and kicking them aside to reach the zip line. As he bent to hook his gun around it, a zombie leapt at him, scratching and biting away. Bishop roared in surprise, going along the line with the zombie on his arm. The weight was too much and the rope snapped, propelling them both forward and rapidly down.

"No!" Mason yelled, running forward, he leapt towards the falling man, sliding across the floor. Bishop flailed his arms wildly his fingers brushing Mason's as he crashed against the wall. James ran to Mason's sides, he held his rifle down letting Bishop desperately cling to it. He groaned in horror and pain as he was pulled up.

"Up you go, mate, we're not through with you yet." James said, relieved. Bishop rubbed the back of his neck, watching the clingy zombie fall into the horde below.

"You ok? Did he bite you?" Mason asked curiously looking him over.

"I-I'm fine," Bishop waved him away. "He just tore the sleeve. Thank you, Mason."

"Alright then. This is the armory. We'll break through the window's here and get some explosives."

"Eh? What about an escape! We've got to get out of here while we still can!" Bishop shouted angrily.\

"We can't just leave these..these.._things _alive." James spat. "You ready to go, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bishop angrily replied. He cracked his knuckles briefly, before breaking the window and leaping down. The room was clear of zombies, so they proceeded to the vault. Opening it hastily.

"Alright, get more ammo, there's not much, and put any extra guns or plastic explosive in this bag here." Mason said, snatching a duffel bag from the ground and filling it. He grabbed an Ak47 for himself while filling it up. James found a ton of clip's for his famas, as well as some for his pistol. He grabbed an extra one just in case along with a shotgun just in case. Having lost his commando in the fall, Bishop grabbed a shotgun as well, along with a large bowie knife and sickle. He turned around and went slack in the mouth. It was so…._beautiful_. a gift from above. He slung the shotgun over his back and walked towards it. Running a finger along its gleaming barrel in awe before hefting it up.

"Nice," Mason admired the gun. "The 'fist of iron' my friend called it. I'm not sure what the fuck it is…some sort of death machine."

"Damn…I'm in love." Bishop squealed in glee. "Pass me a couple of bandolier's."

"You ready to go?" James asked, slightly blinded equally by the gleaming gun and his toothy grin.

Bishop made a show of hefting the weapon, before pointing it at the first zombie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again, thanks for reading, i really apprieciate it review if you want, im open to criticism and insults..anyways i wanna ask you guys something. i wanna do a sorta poll if you want. pm me if with your decision. whether bishop lives or dies. the choice is yours. plus it might be a new way to get readers..maybe not.. R&amp;R if u want. ill be doing more writing..as often as i can. take care :)<strong>


End file.
